Only Puppets
by detectivebluebear
Summary: It was the same old story of little red riding hood. I was the woodcutter, but I had fallen for the one I was supposed to kill to protect the one I was supposed to love. If only I had known... You see, I didn't know at the time that we were only puppets, made to be controlled, playing out the same story over and over again. Kaito x Miku, maybe Len x Rin. Bad summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic, so thank you for reading it! **

**This story is Miku x Kaito, but I might add Len x Rin depending on how it goes. If you want Len x Rin, please review. If you don't care either way, please review still! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vocaloids. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Once upon a time, there was a puppeteer with magical puppets. They looked like real people and each puppet had a soul in it. The puppeteer would travel from town to town giving puppet shows with those puppets. He didn't have to control them with strings, they could move on their own. Instead, he just watched over them as they played out the story. They didn't have to follow the script completely, but no matter what, the storyline must not be broken…_

_Kaito POV_

"Kaito, come over here!" a gruff, masculine voice shouted. "Yes, dad?" I asked, walking over to where he sat by the dining table in our house, or rather, hut. It's small, but cosy. You see, my dad and I don't have much money. I guess you could say we're poor. Not that it matters though, because we're both happy, living together here peacefully in the forest. My name is Kaito Shion and I'm 17 yrs old. I'm a woodcutter, and so is my dad. Anyways, that's it for my introduction for now.

"Go collect some firewood. We don't have enough." my dad said. I replied with an ok then walked out the door in search of some. I casually walked through the forest when I heard someone crying. I followed the sound, to find a teal-haired girl all alone, curled up by a tree, crying. When I saw her, I shouted in alarm and stumbled back a few steps in a mixture of surprise and fear, because the girl was not just an ordinary one.

She had wolf ears and a wolf tail.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kaito POV_

I stumbled backwards in a mixture of fear and surprise. "You're a wolf!" I exclaimed. When I said that, she seemed to finally notice I was there and looked up at me. "Wh-who are you?" she asked me, looking afraid. "My name is Kaito Shion. More importantly, who are you? You're a girl, but you have wolf ears and a wolf tail. Is that even possible?" She hesitated, then spoke. "I'm like this because my father was a werewolf and my mother was a human." My eyes lit up. "Cool! Do you have, like, powers or anything?" When I said that, she looked surprised. "You're not scared?" "Should I be?" I asked. "Well, people usually are." She replied. I grinned. "I guess I'm just different then. Or maybe I'm just an idiot." I frowned, "Why were you crying just now?" She smiled sadly. "Like I said before, people are usually scared of me. Whenever I've tried to go to the village, the villagers always try to make me leave, however they can. All my life, I've been treated like a monster. Even my parents treated me that way, before they abandoned me, that is. I've never had a friend before." By the end, I was crying hard, wiping my eyes with my hands. "Um… Are you ok?" she asked me, concerned. "Sorry. It's just that, your story is so sad!" I said. I finished wiping my tears away, then smiled. "If no one else is your friend, then I'll be your friend forever!" I said. Hang on, wait. That wasn't right, I didn't want to be her _friend _forever. I mean, she was actually quite pretty, looking at her properly now. Ah, what am I thinking? I frowned, then shook my head violently to clear the thoughts away. "Will you really be my friend?" she said, hopefully. My heart started to pound faster seeing her like that and I blushed. "Yes!" I replied. "To be honest, you're my first friend too." She smiled and I smiled too. I forgot all about collecting the firewood and spent the rest of the day talking with her. I found out her name was Miku Hatsune and she was 16. And that was how our friendship started.

_Timeskip, A few months later_

Months had passed, and I had spent almost every day visiting Miku for as long as I could. We would always meet by the tree where we had first met and we would spend time there, talking, sometimes playing, and sometimes carving things into the tree, like our names and messages to each other that weren't that important but meant a lot as they were in a code only we'd understand. I thought that it'd last forever and I'd be able to spend each day with Miku, but then that day came, and things were… different.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, sadly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've finally finished writing this chapter. Yay! \(^-^)/**

**I was planning to introduce Len as well this chapter, but things just changed in the middle of writing, so I'll try to introduce him next chapter!**

_Kaito POV_

I woke up early in the morning, ready to go and see Miku. It looked like it was going to rain today, but that didn't matter, as we would probably find some shelter to sit under. I had eaten breakfast and was just about to step out the door when my father called me back. 'Hang on, Kaito. There's something important you need to do today. It'll probably take the rest of the day, so cancel any plans you might have. Wherever you're going, it can wait.' he said. I froze, and turned to face him, wondering what could be so important. 'What is it?' I asked him. 'Can I go out for a few minutes first at least?' If it was going to take the whole day, then I needed to leave a message for Miku, who would probably wonder where I was. 'No, you can't. She might get here any second now.' 'She?' I thought. Who could that be? The only girl I knew was Miku. I looked out the door, which was still open. The clouds had gotten darker. If Miku waited for me and it rained, she might get a cold. I frowned, worried. I really had to get a message to her. 'Who's 'she'?' I asked my father. 'I really have to go do something right now, but I'll be back soon. She can't be that important for me to meet, right?' He sighed, looking down at the ground, then looked up again quickly. 'Look, there she is! You definitely can't escape now. Sit down.' He told me, then quickly got up and pushed past me to the doorway. 'Welcome! Come in and make yourself comfortable.' He said to the girl outside with a warm smile. I pouted at being pushed aside, then looked behind me to see the girl he was talking to. She was on the short side, and had cerulean eyes and short blonde hair, and wore a red cloak with a hood. She smiled brightly at me when I looked at her. 'My name's Rin Kagamine, though lots of people call me Little Red. You can call me what you like!' she said happily, extending her hand towards me, 'Nice to meet you!' I stiffly shook her hand. 'I guess I'll call you Rin then, if you don't mind. My name is Kaito Shion. You can call me Kaito. Nice to meet you too.' I said, wishing I could go see Miku. We both sat down at the table, Rin smiling the entire time. My father also smiled, and said, 'Well, you might be wondering what this is about Kaito. This is Rin, as you already know, and she is your 'true love'.' I stared at Rin, shocked and confused. Outside, the rain had started to pour.

'So you're my 'true love'?' I asked her. 'What does that even mean?' My father explained, 'Your true love is the person that you're supposed to love and be with for the rest of your life. For you, that person is Rin.' I nodded, still not fully understanding what was going on. 'If she's my 'true love' I should get some say in this, shouldn't I? She should get some say in this too!' I exclaimed, pointing at Rin. My father just looked at me calmly, saying 'Fate has chosen her as your partner, and you as her partner. It was fated, so it shall be. You may not be in love with each other yet, but you will come to. Now, I shall go do my job of cutting wood and let you two get acquainted.' With that, he took his axe and left, leaving the two of us alone. 'So…uh….this is awkward.' I mumbled, embarrassed, 'Do you believe in this 'true love' stuff too?' She laughed, but there was some pain in her laughter. 'Even if I don't, I don't really have a choice, do I? Fate has made you my 'true love'. Who knows what fate is though anyways?' I was surprised by her answer, but I realized it was true. What was fate? 'So, is there someone that you truly care about?' she asked me. 'S-someone I c-care about?' I stuttered, caught off guard by her question. I blushed, thinking of a certain someone, then realized I still had to leave a message. I looked outside, finally noticing that it was raining, and became very anxious. 'What is it?' Rin asked me, noticing the look on my face. 'Um, I have to go do something very quickly. You don't mind, do you?' I asked her apologetically. She smiled, 'I don't mind.' Relieved, I quickly ran out to find Miku. When I got to our special tree, I saw her, drenched in the rain. I ran to her, a concerned look on my face. When she saw me, she smiled cheerily. 'You're here!' she said. I frowned and said, 'Yes, I'm here, but you shouldn't be. It's pouring out here. You should be somewhere dry.' 'I was waiting for you.' She replied. I sighed. 'What if I hadn't come? Anyways, you need to get under shelter now. You're soaked, what if you get sick?' She smiled sheepishly and replied, 'I think I might already be sick. I'm glad you came for me though. Now you're also wet though.' Oh yeah. I was also cold and wet, but in my desperation to get to Miku, I had ignored it. Now I felt it, and shivered. 'Let's both go to my house. I can give you a towel and a change of clothes.' I said, and we both went back to my house. Which Rin was in. Which I had forgotten about.

'So, who's your friend?' Rin asked, curious. Miku and I had gotten dried, and she had changed into one of my T-shirts and a pair of my pyjama pants, which were both too big for her, and were too loose. I introduced Miku to Rin. 'Miku, this is Rin. Rin, this is Miku. Yes, she has a wolf tail and wolf ears. She's half wolf, but she's not dangerous. On the contrary, she's very kind.' When I said that, I blushed, and hoped Miku didn't notice. I also left out the part about how Rin was my 'true love'. Rin nodded thoughtfully. 'This explains a lot.' She said. 'Huh?' I asked confusedly, wondering what she meant. She smiled slightly evilly. 'Well, earlier when I asked you if there was someone you truly cared about, you started blushing and stuttering, if memory serves me right. It would also seem that Miku is your only friend too, so unless you love your dad, it could only mean…' I blushed, holding a finger to my lips, furiously motioning for her to be quiet. Miku watched all of this, confused. 'What're you guys talking about?' Rin smiled. 'It's nothing. You don't need to know…yet.' She said. I sighed in relief. 'Oh yeah! Miku, you don't have any friends besides me, right? Why don't you and Rin get to know each other?' When I said this, Miku's face lit up, and she beamed. I was happy to see her so excited. The two started getting to know each other, and became good friends. We spent time talking to each other, and I soon became good friends with Rin too. That's when my father came home. He was not exactly happy to see Miku. To him, Miku was just a wolf, not a person. To him, Miku was a monster. Oh, and remember how he had his axe with him to chop wood? Wood is not the only thing and axe can chop.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaito POV_

I heard a creak and the door opened to reveal my father, back from cutting wood. After that, things seemed to happen so quickly.

His eyes widened when he saw Miku, and with a shaking finger, he pointed at her. 'Wh-what are you?' he whispered fearfully. Then regaining his confidence, he started shouting. 'Monster! What are you doing in my house? Kaito, Rin, get behind me! I'll kill this evil creature!' He started wildly swinging his axe around, causing Miku to tremble, scared. Seeing this, I got over my shock at the sudden events and started to become mad. I stood up and stepped in front of Miku, holding my arm out in front of her to shield her.

'Dad, how could you say that? Miku's not a monster! She's a person, with real-life feelings you know? She's our friend!' I exclaimed, angry that he would treat Miku like that. She tugged the edge of the bottom of my shirt. 'Um, Kaito, it's ok, you don't have to get angry. It's not surprising that your dad doesn't like me. After all, I'm half werewolf.' She said, nervously. I looked at her, concerned. 'It's not ok, Miku. He has to accept you; you're my friend.' I said, then looked at my father again.

He seemed to be in a state of shock, more so than before. He clenched his fists tighter around the handle of the axe and pulled himself together again. 'Did you just say Miku?' he asked me. 'As in Miku Hatsune?' I looked at him, surprised. 'You know Miku?' I replied. He glared straight at me. 'Oh, I know her alright. If you're a friend of hers, then you're no son of mine. Get out. Now.' He said in a menacing tone. I wondered how he knew Miku. He seemed to really hate her. Wait, hang on. Did he just say get out? 'Um, what do you mean by get out?' I asked my father. He gritted his teeth. 'I mean, get out of this house now and don't come back!' he roared. Despite how loudly he shouted, the words still didn't make sense in my mind. 'Dad,' I started, but before I could continue, he lifted the axe in his hands, pointing it at me, threateningly. Why would he act like this? I was really confused now. What could Miku have done to cause him to act like this towards me, his own son? 'Miku, Rin, let's get out of here quickly.' I said, facing them. Then I glanced towards my father once more, before quickly walking out of the house with Miku and Rin. I'd come back later, but I'd probably have to wait for him to calm down first.

'Are you ok?' Miku asked me. 'It's all my fault. If your dad hadn't seen me, none of this would've happened.' I couldn't help but smile a little at her kindness. 'I'm fine. I'm sure he'll calm down eventually. When he does, I'll return home.' I replied. Miku still seemed a little troubled, but she accepted my reply. Rin, who had been watching silently throughout the whole ordeal, piped up. 'Where are you going to stay now?' The question caught me off guard, I hadn't thought about that. Hmm… I was in deep thought when she spoke again. 'How about you come with me then? I'm taking a trip to the city tomorrow. You should come too if you want to, Miku. Both of you can stay at my house for the night, then we'll head off next morning.'

'Ok! I'd like to come with you.' Miku said, with a smile. I was glad to see her smiling again. I didn't want her to be blaming herself for what had happened earlier. 'The city? Isn't that quite far from here?' I asked, 'Why are you going there?' Rin grinned at my question. 'I'm going to visit my brother. He lives in the castle, because he's a knight. He always wanted to become one, so when he became old enough to take care of himself he left to go to the castle. Anyways, he doesn't visit us much because he's very busy, so I thought I'd visit him myself this time.' That sounded pretty cool. I wondered what it was like being a knight. It must be hard, I thought. 'By the way, you never said if you were coming or not.' Rin said to me. Come to think of it, I never did give her a reply. 'Right, yes! I would love to go. I have nowhere else to go anyways.' I replied.

She smiled. 'Ok then, let's go. Follow me!'


End file.
